Remember Me
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Ty and Cece are in love, but when something happens to Cece, will she wake up, or will it be her time to go?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**Hey! New story, yay! (That rhymes). A Thousand Years/ I can't fake My Love is not over! With all of the holiday bustle I forgot to update. My gift to you this holiday is a new story! So this is like an intense drama unlike most of my stories where it is subtle. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up but I do own this unoriginal plot **

**Ty's POV**

"Don't go into the basement!" Cece Jones warned.

A scream echoed from the television.

"Yep, she went in the basement," I confirmed.

Cece groaned. "I am so fed up with these stupid horror movies. What is wrong with the stupid people? They hear a noise from the basement and they just go down there! Like- get out of the house! Call the cops, do something!"

"So true," I agreed. We laughed together.

We watched in amusement as the idiot girl who went in the basement got her limbs chopped off.

"I've seen enough," I declared, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, c'mon, Ty! This is the best part!" Cece giggled.

"I'm gonna puke," I stated.

"Alright, we'll turn it off before you wet yourself. Anyway I was getting fed up with these stupid people anyway," Cece said, although I knew she was lying to spare my feelings.

"Thanks."

_Beep beep!_

"And that would be my mom," Cece sighed.

"So soon?" I complained.

"You know my mom," Cece stated. I did indeed.

"Bye, babe," I said, standing up.

She half-smiled. "Bye." Our lips met quickly. Then she pulled away almost as quickly as it happened.

"Sunday?" I offered.

"We'll see," she winked.

"Where are you off to now?" I wondered.

"Picking up Flynn," Cece replied.

"Okay. Well, see you," I said.

"Bye." And with that, she left.

Cece Jones is my girlfriend. She is my love and only love. We have been going out for a year and a half. I am 18 and she is 17. She is my little sister's, Rocky, best friend. She lives on the floor downstairs from us, living in an apartment.

Oh, sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Ty Blu, future rapper.

The kiss still lingered on my lips. I plopped down on the couch and turned on my favorite show, ESPN. After five minutes, the home phone rang.

The number ID was _Chicago Police Department._

Police department? What did I do this time? I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Is this Ty Blu?" a gruff voice spoke on the other end.

"There is no other," I confirmed, proudly.

"Do you know Cecelia Jones?" the voice asked.

My heart dropped. What happened? It couldn't possibly be that…. No, stop worrying so much.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… Cecelia Jones just got into a car accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me Chapter 2**

**Alright so I know the last chapter was like over dramatic! I am really pumped about this story so I hope you like it!**

**Cece's POV**

It all happened so quick. Like said, it always comes when you least expect it. I might as well back it up a little bit.

As I walked out the door, I pulled out my cell phone, texting Flynn: _I'm almost there. Be ready._

I walked down the four flights of stairs and out of the apartment, passing my room on the way. I strolled out in the parking lot, walking up to my old, used, Jeep. It came in handy to have a car when you used to walk everywhere you went. I hopped into the front seat and plugged in my keys, making the car make a sound like: __.

The car was old. I got it for four thousand dollars, money I earned from dancing on Shake It Up: Chicago! It was rickety. It hardly ran. But it did run, which means it was useful. It was the best I was going to get.

The car took a while to accelerate, but when it did, I pulled out of the snug parking spot, and out to the highway. The car was going fast, since there were no stoplights. I saw a stoplight coming into sight but it was on green. I continued to speed when the stoplight suddenly turned red. A car from the other lane sped out. I slammed my foot on the brakes, but the car kept speeding. A large _SLAM! _and my car was pounded, speeding into the side of the road. The last thing I saw was a bright light flashing.

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die? Silly, I know. I never believed in that. That was, until, it happened to me. The first thing I saw was my dad walking out the door and my mom running after him, feeling the sorrow.

Next, I saw my first ballet class with a brown-skinned girl next to me. We were dancing crazy, until the teacher scolded us. We giggled and I smiled at young Rocky Blu.

After that, I saw my mom in a hospital bed, holding a little baby that I knew was Flynn. I smiled and felt overwhelmed with happiness and admiration.

Following that was a tall boy standing next to me, laughing with me and Rocky. I felt something strange in my heart, and butterflies in my stomach.

After that was Rocky and I dancing on Shake It Up: Chicago for our first time, being excited.

Last, was Ty and I's last kiss. The one I would treasure forever.

That was it? That was the spectacular life flash? No offense to nature, but I was pretty disappointed. Then I realized, it was so short because my life was so short. I was going to die young. Before I had time to cry, or even scream, I was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me Chapter 3**

**Hey, so not so many reviews but we'll work on it! If you tried for Beautiful People, the results are now up so go check 'em out! First I have to connect the dots with that story but it will be ready ASAP. Alright so this story many people say is going nowhere. This story is about him remembering the times with her and her forgetting. **_Italicizes _

**Is the flashback and the **normal** is the real life. Hope you enjoy! **

**Ty's POV**

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could, and as soon as I got the message. When I got there, the ambulance already beat me. I ran into the emergency room to see my beloved Cece with bandages. Her eyes were closed and doctors rushed around her.

"Cece!" I called, as if my voice would wake her up.

"Sir, calm down," a doctor said, trying to push me back. I tried to avoid her push, to get past her, to see Cece again. I remembered the first time we ever met…..

**FLASHBACK…. 8 YEARS AGO…**

"_It was so fun!" 9 year old Rocky Blu fantasized as her and my mom walked through the door. _

"_I'm glad you had fun! Did you make any friends?" Mom asked, setting her purse down on the kitchen table._

"_Yes! I met a girl named Cece Jones! She just moved here from New York City! Her family hasn't bought a house yet, but they are going to!" Rocky explained._

"_How nice!" Mom cooed._

"_I bet this 'Cece' girl is fake," I accused, emerging from my room._

"_Oh, shut it Ty! At least I have a friend!" Rocky retorted._

"_I have many friends. More than you, at least!" I countered._

"_Ty and Rocky, knock it off!" Mom demanded._

_Rocky and I went silence, still sharing evil glares._

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"_Rocky! Ty! Come here!" Mom yelled._

_What did we do this time? I hopped off my bed, pulling the earbuds from my ears. I opened the door and walked out to see Rocky standing next to Mom._

"_Yeah?" _

"_A new family just moved downstairs. I want you to go meet them," Mom explained._

"_Yay!" Rocky cheered._

"_Rocky, hold the cookies," Mom directed._

_Rocky grabbed tight to the cookies. Mom walked out the door, Rocky and I following. We went two flights down to an open door._

_Mom knocked on the open door. "Hello?" _

_A girl about Rocky's age popped from behind the door. She had curly red hair and wore a polka dot shirt with a black tutu, ripped leggings, and gloves._

"_Sorry, my mom told me not to talk to strangers," she said, bouncing on her toes._

"_Cece!" Rocky cried._

"_Rocky!" the spunky girl cried._

_They ran and hugged each other._

"_How did you know I lived here?" Cece wondered._

"_We didn't, we live two floors up!" Rocky giggled._

_The girls squealed and I felt butterflies in my stomach. So Cece was real… though she felt even more real than she was. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me Chapter 4**

**Hey! Alright so now you got the rhythm of this story? I hope you enjoy this is a vice versa POV story. I really have got nothing to say so…. Enjoy **

**Cece's POV**

I heard sirens in the distance. Somebody was coming to help me! I was unconscious… but I could hear them. That was weird. So maybe I wasn't dead. Or am I? I felt the driver's seat on top of me, and I felt a sharp piece of glass lodged into my forehead.

Soon, the trucks reached my smashed up car. I felt somebody's warm hands on my shoulders, and another person's soft hands on my ankles. They began pulling me out of the car, and THANK GOODNESS! I was starting to get afraid that the seat would wrinkle my vest.

The pressure of the seat was lifted from my lap, and a cool breeze stung my face. I was out of the car. I felt my back press against something cushiony. It was a stretcher. Somebody pulled blankets over me and strapped me in. The stretcher started rolling, and I got an uneasy feeling as it began to go uphill. We reached a flat surface again.

I assumed I was in the truck. The cool breeze stopped hitting my face and the truck began moving.

**HALF HOUR LATER**

I now rested comfortably on a bed, with doctors cluttering my bed. As long as I was in bed, I was relaxed. It was just like being home; expect not being plugged into machines.

I heard somebody call my name, and instantly I knew it was Ty. I wanted to wake up and comfort him, hearing his voice shaking. I wanted reassure him that I was fine, but I couldn't.

I began to imagine myself with him. Suddenly, something weird happened. An image of myself appeared out of my sleeping self. And I was in control of the image.

"This is just like that Hannah Montana episode! Sweet!" I cheered.

I pictured myself flying, and I began to fly.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed before something caught my eye. Ty.

"Ty! It's okay I'm here!" I comforted, flying back down.

Ty didn't hear me. He began crying. He couldn't hear or see me!

"TY" I hollered, but nothing happened.

I touched the ground again and began to sob. It was hopeless. I felt hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me Chapter 5**

**Hey so this story stinks, I know. I just thought I should continue it just because. So….enjoy **

**Ty's POV**

I stayed overnight at the hospital. Things haven't changed; Cece is still unconscious. It is almost as if I can hear her talking to me. Don't laugh: I can hear her. I don't know how and I don't know if I am imagining this, but I just want Cece to be okay as soon as possible. I just want her to speak to me one more time, like the first time we spoke….

**FLASHBACK**

"_So how was your second dance class?" Mom asked as the two walked into the apartment again._

"_Good. I was wondering if Cece could come over our house today?" Rocky inquired._

"_Rocky, I don't know… I don't know Cece's mother," Mom hesitated._

"_Her mom works full time! Oh please? She lives one floor down!" Rocky begged._

"_Well…fine, tell her to come up," Mom agreed._

"_I promised I would help Mr. Rogers with his boxes-it would take two seconds," Rocky explained._

"_I'll go!" I offered. Anything to let me see Cece again._

"_Ty, you can go. Take the stairs," Mom said._

"_I have got a better way," I replied with an evil grin._

"_Ty…" Mom warned. I pushed up our window and jumped onto the terrace. There were stairs that lead to the next floor down. I started to walk down them. Right when I got down, I made a left and saw a red-head dancing in the window. I stared and watched her for about fifteen minutes before I knocked on the window. She scowled, but she didn't seem alarmed, and she opened the window._

"_Your Rocky's brother!" she greeted._

"_Hello to you too," I mumbled._

"_What are you doing here?" Cece wondered._

"_My sister was wondering if you wanted to come over," I offered._

"_You look silly," Cece commented, not paying attention to me._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed._

"_Why are you wearing a suit?" Cece wondered. At the moment I was wearing khakis, slacks, and a button-down shirt. I guess I did look fancy…_

"_Why are you wearing a tutu?" I countered._

"_Because I just came back from dance!" Cece answered._

"_Oh. Well my dad says that dressing fancy makes you a true gentleman," I replied._

"_Why would you want to be a gentleman? You're a kid," Cece pointed out._

"_I always obey my parents," I responded._

"_Why? Don't you feel like a robot?" Cece asked._

"_You don't obey your parents?" I wondered, shocked._

"_Not all of the time. I'm not smart, and my dad doesn't like that," Cece admitted._

_"Why don't you just try harder?" I inquired._

"_It's not that easy for me," Cece murmured._

"_Just about!" I excused._

"_You're just like my dad. Are all men like that?" Cece cried._

_"No!" I cried. _

"_I feel like I am smart on the dance floor," Cece fantasized._

"_I like rapping," I offered._

"_I have rap music on my MP3," Cece said._

"_Did you hear about the new iPod? It just came out and it is flat, isn't that crazy?" I exclaimed._

"_It probably doesn't work," Cece assumed. "Come in!" _

_I crept through the window and Cece and I listened to her MP3 while I rapped and she danced. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh, wake up Cece!


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me: Chapter 6**

**Hi so I haven't updated in a while so I just felt in a Remember Me kind of mood. Thanks to all who reviewed, I won't post until I have 15 reviews. This is my new method. So get reviewing! Oh, and I know this is a short chapter, the Cece chapters will always be short.**

**Cece's POV**

Has it been days or weeks?

I don't remember, and I don't remember why I was here. I am confused; I don't know why I am forgetting.

Ty still stays here. People offer him food, but he refuses. He just sits here and prays. Sometimes he talks to me softly. He says the most romantic things. I don't think he knows I can hear him. Even if he knew I could, I think he would. I wish we could have a way of communicating.

Just then, a burly man with blond hair slicked back in a Bruno Mars way and in a doctor's outfit walked in.

"Tyrone Blue?" the attractive man said.

"Yup?" he said, his head shooting up.

"Cece…she is in a coma," the man said.

"I assumed she was," Ty murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I looked at Ty. He was so glum. I wish I could heal him.


End file.
